The unseen line
by sherbet101
Summary: I had to take it out and re-enter it because the ending of this chapter is different, sorry. Brennan likes her partner, does he like her back?


_"Temperence, you look beautiful, i love you." Before she could reply his lips were on hers, so soft, so gentle, she kissed back._

_She's kissing me back this is a good sign. He pulled away from her, looked in her eyes_

_"Bones, Bones, _Bones hello are you there."

She blinked her way out of her trance and looked up into her partners brown eyes and smiled.

"Hey, sorry what were you saying?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine, what did you come for."

"We've got a case, if your up for it, it's a double one same grave two bodies."

She grabbed her jacket and walked past her partner who followed her out to the black S.U.V waiting outside, he opened the door for her as usual she got in and watched her partner walk around the car and get in his side she didn't take her eyes off him, he got in and looked at her smiled with his charming smile that she loved so much.

On the way to the crime scene they were silent, occassionally glancing at each other both missing each others eyes by seconds.

They pulled up to the moors and parked by the yellow tape, they had to walk the rest of the way, Brennan went first with Booth just behind, Brennan stumbled when her boot got stuck in some mud she fell backwards into her partners arms, he had really good reflexes probably from his time as a sniper.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile. _He caught me, he is so strong, very masucline hands. I wish he would touch me when it wasn't to save me._ She shook the thoughts out of her head and walked on with Booths hand shadowing the small of her back not touching but having it close enough for her to feel it there.

Brennan walked around a thick threstle of bushes to find an open 'grave' for a better word, two skeletons layed side by side in a way that if they were living would be very uncomfortable.

Brennan pulled out her recorder,

"One male, approximate age late twenties, race unknown, skull has been bashed in severly could be cause of death, other injuries unknown. Other victim female approxamately same age, no known injuries none visible without moving the remains."

She stood up and took out her camera and started taking pictures of the scene zooming in on things she believed to be clues. She tooks some soil samples and would give them to Hodgins as soon as she got back to the lab.

"Ok, we can ship them back to the lab now Booth." She said turning around only to find that she was alone Booth had left her where was his?

"BOOTH, BOOTH," she shouted his name as she walked through the bushes until she grabbed something with her outstretched hand

"Hey hey what the ..."

She came out of the thick bush to come face to face with a rather reddened face Booth

"Oh sorry, i couldn't see, i was jut trying to get out, sorry."

He laughed at her, and walked back to the S.U.V. with Brennan in hot pursuit, as she walked over the car she told one of the officers to ship them to the Jeffersonian.

On the ride back to the lab Booth made a pit stop only he didn't get out of the car, instead he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned and faced his confused partner.

"So ..."

"So what Booth?"

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter or do you want me to guess?"

"Booth what are you talking about i'm fine."

"You have been acting really weird today, first i find you in a daydream then you pinch my ass and get embaressed about it." he told her smiling slightly.

"Well you were embaressed too and it was an accident i didn't mean to do it."

He laughed at her

"Okay"

He re-buckled up and started the engine and drove back to the lab in silence.

When they pulled up Brennan got out in a hurry and walked in without Booth, the remains weren't there yet so she gave Hodgins the soil sample and went to her office.

About five minutes later Booth came in and shut the door.

"Bones, what's the matter are you upset with me?"

"No Booth i'm not upset with you." She went over to her desk and bent over searching through the paper work on it, Booth walked over to her silently not making a sound, a trick he acquired while serving as a sniper, however she knew that he was standing right behind her, she stood up after finding what she was looking for, she turned around and found herself nose to nose with him they both smiled as they looked deep into each others eyes. Brennan shifted and moved from the close proximity in which she was standing with Booth. She heard him sigh but could not think why?

Brennan walked out of her office, she got to the door and looked back at her partner who was shaking his head. _Is he ok? Why don't you ask him? I can't he doesn't like me butting in._

She looked away and carried on out to the examination table where Dr Zac Addy was accepting the remains.Booth shortly followed, "What we got?"

"Good question, however we have only just started so not certain yet." replied Zac with a little sarcasim in his voice Booth returned a stern look that suggested _Don't start with me kid_.


End file.
